<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under One Roof by sheltie1987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627903">Under One Roof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987'>sheltie1987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AKB48 &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Humor, yuri baiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeda Atsuko decides that she wants certain members of AKB to live with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under One Roof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Under One Roof</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By: Sheltie</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t own AKB48 at all</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was just a normal day for Oshima Yuko, the Ace of AKB48. She was in the theater with the other members of AKB. They were all practicing, well; some of were practicing while some were chatting with each other while others were checking their phones and some were taking a chance to catch up on their sleep due to their packed schedule. Yuko was ignoring them since she still had a few moves that she hadn’t gotten down yet. That’s when a hush fell over everyone.</p><p>Yuko looked up since the silence was so sudden. She then saw all the girls even the ones who had been asleep; their eyes were all looking in one direction. Yuko turned her head and she froze just like them. Walking towards the stage was an angel. That angel was Maeda Atsuko, former member of AKB48, she was the Ultimate Ace of AKB48, one of the original members that had been with the group since its start. The original Face of AB48. Now an actress with not only several movies and dramas that she’s starred in, but has won several awards too for her acting. She was becoming a rising star.</p><p>She had become somewhat of a legend within AKB and its sister groups by how she persevered throughout it all and helped lead AKB48 to its golden age that it’s still enjoying to this day.</p><p>“Hello everyone” she greeted.</p><p>There were a few murmurs of greets from the girls. They were just in awe of the glorious aura Atsuko exuded with barely any effort.</p><p>Yuko knew they were wondering how they could get an aura like that. Sadly that aura was hard won for Atsuko. So much blood, sweat and tears. From a shy girl who didn’t want to be the center of attention to the girl who enjoyed basking in the attention she got though not thoroughly comfortable with it.</p><p>Atsuko got on stage and looked at all the girls there, a smile on her face. That angelic smile that everyone fan and wota would fall for. Every member there was taken by Atsuko’s smile and her brilliance that just exuded off her. Some wanted to go over and talk to her, but were afraid to. I mean, how do you approach someone who is close to a god in AKB? Though there were some who had the courage since they had been there when Atsuko was still in the group. They came over and talked to her and Atsuko talked to them happily. The newer members who didn’t know Atsuko were envious of their senpai to be able to talk to Atsuko so easily.</p><p>Atsuko’s eyes then locked on Yuko and the girl gulped involuntarily.</p><p>“Hi Yuko” she greeted cheerfully.</p><p>“Acchan, what are you doing here?” Yuko asked though she inwardly regretted asking this since this shouldn’t be the first thing she should say to one of her closest friends.</p><p>But Atsuko didn’t seem perturbed at all.</p><p>“I came to visit, it’s been so long since I visited the theater” she said as her eyes looked over in a wistful way.</p><p>Yuko knew she reminiscing on all the things that she had been through on this stage. There had been a lot that had happened on this stage. From all the tears to the sweat poured out in each and every performance.</p><p>“Oh my, Atsuko-senpai!”</p><p>This exclamation came from Watanabe Mayu. She and Yuko made up the duo dubbed the Oshiri Sisters due to their love of the posterior. Mayu dashed over and hugged her senpai.</p><p><em>Wait, when did Atsuko and Mayu get so close to one another?</em> Yuko thought.</p><p>This was something since it was true that Atsuko and Mayu were good friends and all, but they weren’t very close not like how close Atsuko was with Yuko or even the general manager or some of the other older members.</p><p>“Hey there Mayuyu, how are you?” Atsuko asked as she petted Mayu’s head.</p><p>This surprised Yuko since she knew how much Mayu hated being petted. Mainly due to the reason of her bangs being messed up. Mayu was very sensitive about those. Then she saw Atsuko part Mayu’s bangs and was ready for a bloodbath, but it didn’t happen. No, Mayu just smiled happily at Atsuko.</p><p><em>What the heck is going on!?</em> Yuko thought extremely surprised.</p><p>She was sure she wasn’t the only one surprised either. She didn’t need to look, but she knew the other members there were staring shocked liked her. Touching Mayu’s bangs was one of the unwritten rules in AKB of what not to do. There was only one other person who could get away with that maneuver and even then it was still a bit risky.</p><p>“I’m doing great Atsuko-senpai” Mayu said happily with a big grin on her face.</p><p>This was another thing. Mayu was never this formal. She never calls Yuko or any of the other senior members senpai unless there was a need to be that way. Why is she calling Acchan that so casually?</p><p>“Oh, I have great news” Atsuko said, her eyes shining.</p><p>“Oh, is it about the thing?” Mayu asked as her eyes gleamed.</p><p>Atsuko nodded with a smile.</p><p>Mayu cheered as she bounced around like a five-year-old on a sugar high. Something the younger members had never seen before from Mayu. Yuko hadn’t seen Mayu act like this before either really. Yuko wonders if Yuki has? She also wondered what they two are even talking about. It made Yuko feel some jealousy since she thought she was close to Atsuko than the younger girl.</p><p>“Yuko, can you get Takamina, NyanNyan, Miichan and Yukirin?” Atsuko asked using a tone that Yuko was familiar with. Her Ace Authority tone. A tone that meant to obey her without question. That tone that can be even stronger than the Captain tone at times. Yuko hadn’t heard in a while, but still got up and followed her commands since it was build into her.</p><p>It took Yuko some time to find them since she had to search the theater, but she finally did and when they were all back on the stage Yuko noticed the rest of the members were gone. Yuko was sure she wasn’t gone that long.</p><p>“Acchan!” Minegishi Minami greeted with teary eyes as she launched herself at Atsuko.</p><p>Atsuko smiled as she hugged Miichan tightly.</p><p>“Miichan” she said softly and sweetly.</p><p>“Mmmm Acchan” Miichan cooed as she snuggled into her friendly happily.</p><p>“Acchan!” Kojima Haruna cried as dashed over. She wanted to hug Atsuko, but Miichan was making it hard since she didn’t want to let go of Atsuko.</p><p>“Miichan, let go of Acchan. I want to hug her too” Haruna whined.</p><p>“No” Miichan said petulantly.</p><p>Takahashi Minami sighed as she walked over. She along with Haruna were able to pry Miichan off of Atsuko with effort and they both got their hugs in. Atsuko hugged both of them tightly and happily as they returned the favor in kind. Once they broke up Miichan latched back onto Atsuko much to Haruna and Minami’s chagrin though Atsuko just smiled softly at her friend’s behavior.</p><p>“Atsuko senpai” Kashiwagi Yuki greeted with a small bow.</p><p>“Hey Yukirin, I told you can call me Atsuko or Acchan. Drop the senpai” Atsuko said smiling as she held onto the clingy Miichan.</p><p>Yuki nodded though gave no answer.</p><p>“So what is it you wanted us here for?” Yuko asked.</p><p>“Oh right, I have great news” Atsuko said smiling.</p><p>They all leaned in wanting to know. Well except Mayu since she seemed to already know. She had a smug look on her face. And Miichan sine she was clinging onto Atsuko.</p><p>“You’re all moving in with me” Atsuko said.</p><p>There was stunned silence.</p><p>“Wh-wh-what” Minami stuttered out, being the first to speak.</p><p>“Yup, I got a place big enough for all of us” Atsuko said still keeping her smile.</p><p>“But Acchan” Haruna said.</p><p>“No buts NyanNyan” Atsuko said firmly.</p><p>“Atsuko-senpai” Yuki started, but Atsuko stopped her with a look.</p><p>Yuko was just too stunned to respond as was Minami.</p><p>Throughout this Mayu was grinning wide.</p><p>“You are all going to live with me” Atsuko said again using her Ace Authority tone, which they obeyed without question.</p><p>/Scene Break/</p><p>Atsuko did get a place where they all could live together. They were all amazed by it and wondered how Acchan got a place like this. It wasn’t huge per se, but it was quite spacious. Atsuko took the master bedroom since the girls all agreed unanimously though Atsuko wasn’t a part of this discussion. Since the other girls knew Atsuko would argue against it even though she deserved it.</p><p>There was a big debate about the other bedrooms since there were three rooms left. Yuko wanted to room with Haruna, but the cat-like girl was strongly opposed to this since she didn’t want to share a bedroom with Yuko. Not because she didn’t like Yuko, but was afraid she’d get molested if she shared a room with AKB’s top pervert. That left a debate with Minami and Miichan since Yuki and Mayu had already agreed to share a bedroom with each other. In the end they decided to have Minami and Yuko in one room and Miichan and Haruna in the other. That was the compromise they came to in the end after much debating.</p><p>There were two and a half bathrooms here. Atsuko had her own in her master bedroom, which was huge. It had a shower that could fit three and a bid whirlpool tub too. The second bathroom was the one the other girls shared and it appeared big enough for them to all share, but looks can be deceiving. Then the last bathroom, a half bath, which was downstairs so if you needed to go right when you got home it was there. Or if you didn’t want to make the walk upstairs.</p><p>The kitchen was quite nice. Atsuko was quite happy and was already thinking about what she’d make in the kitchen. Yuko knew her cooking had gotten a heck of a lot better since those segments on AKBINGO. The living room was quite nice too with an L-shaped couch and two armchairs. There was a flat-screen TV that combined into a dining room that connected the living room to the kitchen.</p><p>All the girls all moved in kind of en-masse since they all found time off close together to get moved into their new home. How they got all the stuff moved in and in the right places amazed them all since there was plenty of movers and all the girls had to guide them to the rights spots and keep track whose mover was whose.</p><p>“How could you afford such a place Acchan?” Minami asked.</p><p>Atsuko just smiled, a smile that the veteran members knew. That smile meant that one of her wota helped her.</p><p>“Acchan” Minami sighed.</p><p>“What, I didn’t do a thing wrong? I just asked for some help that’s all. I’m paying for it” Atsuko said.</p><p>“But this big, wow” Yuki said still in awe.</p><p>“I know, but I wanted you all to live with me. I missed you guys” Atsuko said with a smile.</p><p>Now this smile was hard to resist since it meant so much.</p><p>“I missed you too Acchan” Minami cried. Being the first to crack, but that wasn’t new. Minami was one of the easiest and Atsuko just knew how to push her buttons.</p><p>Minami got out of her seat and hugged Atsuko tight and Atsuko hugged her back stroking her hair.</p><p>“I miss your ponytail and bow” Atsuko said as she played with Minami’s hair.</p><p>“I will wear it again” Minami promised.</p><p>“You will, but it took you so long to kick the habit” Yuko said.</p><p>“Do it for me Takamina” Atsuko said sweetly.</p><p>“I will” Minami said firmly.</p><p>Yuko just sighed. Atsuko once again had Minami wrapped around her finger. This will definitely be like old times.</p><p>Haruna and Miichan shared a smile between the two. It was nice to be together like this again.</p><p>“Acchan” Haruna whined.</p><p>Atsuko laughed and got up from her spot leaving Minami and clambered onto Haruna’s lap and hugged Haruna and kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>Yuko had totally forgotten how cuddly Atsuko can get and how pretty much all the members crumbled from her relentless cuddle assault. Heck, she remembered seeing Shimazaki Haruka being cuddled into submission by Atsuko one day. That was kind of fun to see since the usually salty girl was taken down by the cuddle monster of AKB and there was no way Haruka could say no since no one could deny the Ace. Then there’s the Tomo pair (Kasai Tomomi and Itano Tomomi). Yuko still wasn’t sure what had happened, but Atsuko looked very pleased and happy with the other two looking a bit disheveled. Thankfully the two didn’t have any jobs to do or else. Neither said what had happened either, which made Yuko more curious, but no matter what tactic she tried neither gave it up.</p><p>There were other members that got the cuddle treatment by Atsuko. There was Shinoda Mariko, who seemed to be always on hand when Atsuko needed the cuddles and there was no one else. Somehow she just knew when. There really wasn’t a member who was safe from Atsuko though there was one who was cuddle attacked the least and that was Sayaka Akimoto. Atsuko commented about Sayaka was too hard to cuddle effectively with. Well there was also Sashihara Rino, but that was only because the girl faints every time since she couldn’t stand the skinship she and Atsuko were having. Rino got better over time lasting longer and longer each session. But never fully getting over it. For the younger members they were shocked and surprised when they became Atsuko’s targets and just stood there being taken advantage of.</p><p>The same for the girls from the other groups except Matsui Jurina who was used to it and loved to be cuddled by Atsuko. And Jurina was as much as a cuddle monster as Atsuko was really. Matsui Rena too though she always looked startled by Atsuko’s cuddling. Especially when Atsuko decided to have a Matsui sandwich. That always made Jurina grin wide and Rena blush madly.</p><p>The only one who was kind of opposed to the cuddling was Minami mostly. Atsuko though was stronger than Minami and always made the short girl submit. It was funny watching Minami struggle knowing it was futile. Minami only struggled when Atsuko decided to cuddle her in the most inopportune times.</p><p>Once Atsuko was finished with her cuddling Haruna she hopped up and gave Haruna a peck on the lips then went over to Miichan who was fully ready. The two cuddlers hugged it out as they were whispering to each other with smiles on their faces. They’d rub their noses together in Eskimo kisses and just being quite adorable with each other.</p><p>Minami and Haruna glanced at one another and smiled. They knew like the others that Miichan was Atsuko’s top girl she loved to cuddle with. Miichan had a soft cushy body that Atsuko adored really and then there was Miichan’s soft plump cheeks that felt so good and made Atsuko wonder if they were as soft as marshmallows.</p><p>Finally Atsuko let go and Miichan did the same though a bit reluctantly. Atsuko’s next target was Yuki. Yuki was shocked like always when Atsuko went at her with her eyes going as big as saucers. Once again displaying the reason why she’s known as AKB’s Reaction Queen. She hopped into Yuki’s lap and snuggled into Yuki’s long graceful neck.</p><p>“Hmm this is heaven” Atsuko mewled.</p><p>“I know, she smells so good” Mayu said grinning.</p><p>“Mayuyu” Yuki whined.</p><p>“What, it’s Acchan, I can’t get mad at her” Mayu said.</p><p>This was true. None of the members could ever get really mad at Atsuko. She just knew how to defuse anyone and make them come to her side. That smile that makes her eyes squint and nose crinkle, her laughter that can be infectious and her loving carefree attitude. But they also knew that when Atsuko was serious it was no time to joke around. Plus there was a rule in AKB when Atsuko was there. Never piss her off since that could spell disaster for any who were unfortunate to get in her way or got on her bad side though that wasn’t often since Atsuko never got angry very much. But when she did, there was no stopping her until she calmed down.</p><p>“Mmm Yukirin” Atsuko cooed.</p><p>Yuki looked frazzled and not sure what to do, her hands by her side. Not sure if she should put her hands anywhere. She looked to Mayu for help, but the girl just stared, watching the scene like it was from one of her favorite animes. She then glanced over at Minami who just smiled in an encouraging way. Yuki then looked to Haruna who was staring off into space. When she looked Miichan’s way she found the girl grinning, amused at the scene before her. Her last potential savior was Yuko, who just shrugged at her when she turned to her.</p><p>Yuki found no help from her fellow members at all, which shouldn’t have surprised her since that hadn’t changed at all. Atsuko pretty much always got what she wanted though she didn’t ask for a whole lot most of the time. But when she wanted a cuddle, she’d get a cuddle and no one would or could stop her.</p><p>Finally Atsuko let go of Yuki and turned her sights on the youngest among them. Mayu welcomed Atsuko with open arms. The two snuggled and cuddled one another. This was another odd thing since Mayu was usually adverse to close contact from other members, especially Jurina though for good reason since the puppy just loved to try and steal a kiss from the cyborg, whenever wherever possible, who did her best to avoid it since Mayu didn’t do kisses.</p><p>It wasn’t that Mayu hated physical closeness. She liked it, just she was selective in her choices. Yuki was her top choice, but if Yuki was unavailable then she had a few others she could go to.</p><p>“Nya Mayuyu” Atsuko mewled.</p><p>“Hmmm, Acchan” Mayu purred.</p><p>Minami shrugged as did Yuki. The two had no clue how and when the pair got so close to one another.</p><p>When Mayu and Atsuko were done with their cuddling Atsuko got up and moved to Yuko who was now expecting it. They cuddled and Yuko grinned as she tried to maneuver her hands in certain places only for them to be smacked away by Atsuko’s diligent hands. Yuko was always surprised how Atsuko just knew. Once done cuddling her Atsuko jumped up.</p><p>“I’m hungry who’s with me?” Atsuko asked.</p><p>There was a raise of hands with Miichan being the most enthusiastic of the bunch. Atsuko headed to the kitchen. She began to look for something to eat. Thankfully they had food in the house and Atsuko got to work to cook.</p><p>“Do you need any help?” Yuki asked.</p><p>“No, I’m fine” Atsuko said.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Yuki asked.</p><p>“Yes I am. Mayuyu has told me all about your adventures in the kitchen and I rather not see them in person” Atsuko said.</p><p>“Mayuyu” Yuki whined.</p><p>Mayu just giggled as she stared at a pouting Yuki.</p><p>“But it’s true, you can't cook” she said still giggling.</p><p>“I do have a question Acchan” Yuko said.</p><p>“What is it Yuko?” Atsuko asked.</p><p>“Why us? Why isn’t Mariko and Tomochin here?” Yuko asked.</p><p>Atsuko paused for a moment.</p><p>“Mariko really likes living on her own and Tomochin is living with Tomo~mi. They didn’t want to join me” she said pouting.</p><p>Minami sensing Atsuko’s sadness dashed to the kitchen to hug her out of it. Haruna was just seconds after her followed by Miichan. The three girls hugged Atsuko comforting her.</p><p>“Thanks guys. I’m fine. Just sad that they didn’t want to move in with me” Atsuko said as she wiped some tears away.</p><p>“It’s alright Acchan, I’m sure they were sad too” Minami said.</p><p>Miichan, Minami and Haruna surrounded Atsuko hugging her from three sides.</p><p>“Hey, we can have a sleepover with them. It would feel like old times” Miichan suggested.</p><p>“An excellent idea Miichan” Minami said smiling.</p><p>Atsuko smiled too.</p><p>Once the meal was cooked everyone ate.</p><p>“Man Acchan, your cooking has gotten so much better” Minami commented.</p><p>“Heh thanks, I wanted to get better at it” Atsuko said smiling.</p><p>“So good” Mayu murmured as she was trying to stuff herself.</p><p>“Mayu, manners” Yuki chided.</p><p>Mayu slowed her eating to appease Yuki.</p><p>Miichan was gulping down Atsuko’s food at a good rate.</p><p>“Slow down Miichan, you’ll choke” Haruna said.</p><p>“Acchan, I want to marry you” Miichan said taking a pause from her eating.</p><p>“What?!” Minami exclaimed.</p><p>“It’s just a joke Takamina” Yuko said rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Hmm, marrying Miichan” Atsuko said as she tapped her chin in thought.</p><p>“You can’t be really thinking about that Acchan” Minami said shocked.</p><p>“But I wanted to marry Acchan” Haruna said joining in the fun of messing with Minami.</p><p>Minami whipped her head quickly to one of the tallest of the girls there with an astonished look.</p><p>“H-h-h-h-Haruna” she stuttered out.</p><p>“I’d love to marry you Acchan, but I got my Yukirin” Mayu said as she hugged Yuki’s arm tightly.</p><p>“M-m-m-m-m-m-Mayuyu” Yuki stuttered out blushing.</p><p>“Marry me Acchan, I’ll show you a wedding night you’ll never forget” Yuko said with a lecherous grin.</p><p>“Hentai!” Minami cried out.</p><p>“All very tempting offers” Atsuko said as she eyed her ‘candidates’.</p><p>Minami just stared, shocked out of her mind at what was happening.</p><p>“None of you can marry Acchan!” she declared.</p><p>“Huh, why not Takamina, you wanna marry Acchan?” Yuko asked with a smirk.</p><p>“N-n-n-n-no, o-o-o-o-of course n-n-n-n-not” Minami stuttered out as her cheeks slowly turned pink.</p><p>“Then why can’t I marry Acchan?” Miichan asked.</p><p>Minami licked her lips as her mind raced, trying to find a reason why.</p><p>“Because it isn't right” she responded.</p><p>“Right-smight, who cares about that” Yuko said.</p><p>Haruna and Miichan nodded in agreement with this, which made Minami search desperately for a response that would solve everything. So far she wasn’t getting a thing at all. That’s when all the other girls broke out laughing, unable to contain it any more.</p><p>“Oh man, it’s just too easy to mess with ya Takamina” Yuko laughed as she clutched her belly.</p><p>“It’s so great to have you around Acchan” Miichan said as wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing too hard.</p><p>Haruna was laughing quite hard as well along with Mayu and Yuki. Atsuko was smiling happily as she was laughing having just pulled one over on her close friend. Minami just sat there stunned at what just happened. Her mouth opened and closed several times unable form any real words. Finally when they did come to her it was this.</p><p>“Urgh” she exclaimed.</p><p>She couldn’t believe she fell for it, but she always did no matter how many times. She just never learned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: I had some trouble figuring how to end this really. I felt I could’ve added more to it, but also didn’t want to bloat it too. So tough call really. Thanks for reading and please review.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>